reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in Redemption
Characters in Red Dead Redemption all possess different personalities, habits and individual routines. Despite the fact that in the game the era known as the "wild" West is coming to an end, most of the characters seem to retain most of the traits, values, and personalities that are synonymous with this period. John Marston meets and interacts with a variety of different characters in the game. Characters are classified into these categories: Central Characters: These are characters without whom the story would not even occur. They transcend any particular section of the story because they have a larger overall importance due to their actions before the story begins. Major Characters: All of the folks the player will interact with that move the story forward - these are the mission-givers. Supporting Characters: These are characters that have a larger role in the story but not quite to the level of a mission-giver. Minor Characters: Characters that play very little part in the story or are unnecessary to meet to move the story forward. Central Characters , the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption]] * Bill Williamson * Dutch van der Linde * Javier Escuella * John Marston Major Characters * Abigail Marston * Abraham Reyes * Agustin Allende * Bonnie MacFarlane * Edgar Ross * Harold MacDougal * Irish * Jack Marston * Landon Ricketts * Leigh Johnson * Luisa Fortuna * Nigel West Dickens * Seth Briars * Uncle * Vincente de Santa Supporting Characters * Amos * Archer Fordham * Drew MacFarlane * Eli * Espinoza * Jonah * Nastas Minor Characters * Alwyn Lloyd * American Army Captain * Andreas Müller * Aquila * Carlos * Benton Manning * Dell Hopkins * Drunkyard * Emilio Fortuna * Jailbird * Jake * Jenny * Leander Holland * Manolo Santador * Miranda Fortuna * Moses Forth * Mr. Fortuna * Mrs. Bush * Mrs. Ditkiss * Mrs. Fortuna * Muriel Scranton * Newspaper Boy * Norman Deek * Preacher * Quique Montemayor * Ramon * Raul Zubieta * Shaky * Stranger * Walton Lowe Random Citizens * Carnelious Wolfe * Clifton Ledbetter * Chi Fung * Chinese Immigrants * Chow Hoy * Clyde Garrison * Gus McCloud * Ira Shelton * Jung Fook-Sing * Lee Siu-Lung * Lewis Eddins * Lewis Shelton * Nun * Ray Warthington * Sam Wah * Thao Long * Wong Bing Gang Hideout helpers * Claude Banfield * Errol Hewert * Floyd Brogles * Floyd's partner * Leon Galindo Animals * Blackwater Guard Dog * Charlie * Lucy * Perro * Rufus Shopkeepers * Benjamin Dupuis * Cyrus Purvis * Dewey Greenwood * Francis Gallagher * Herbert Moon * Jeb Murphy * Nathaniel Johnston Strangers and Stranger mission characters * Abner Forsyth * Alma Horlick * Andrew McAllister * Basilio * Billy West * Blackmailer * Charles Kinnear * Clara LaGuerta * Clyde Evans * D.S. MacKenna * Elizabeth Thornton * Emily Ross * Eva Cortes * Gossiper * Grace Anderson * Harold Thornton * Howard Sawicki * Jeb Blankenship * Jenny * Jimmy Saint * Juan de la Vara * Mario Alcalde * Oliver Phillips * Phillip Ross * Randall Forrester * Rose Harling * Sam Odessa * Silas Spatchcock * Strange Man * Unnamed Woman * Uriah Tollets * Zhou Unseen/Deceased * Aiden O'Leary * Annabel West * Elenora Riddick * Joseph Scranton * Ignacio Sanchez * Mr. Gulch * Nate Johns * Peter Turner * Ralph Anderson Other Outlaws *Benito Penagarza *Gus Ballard *Link Huston *Slink Bradshaw Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Single Player